Right Kind Of Spell?
by Random-Girl87
Summary: First Femslash Ever. Paige and Piper Are the only ones in the house and Paige casts and accidental spell. PiperPaige


****

Its Quite short but i hope you like it :) Its my first femslash so i'm sorry if its like seriously bad. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Right Kind Of Spell**

**One Shot**

**Starring: Piper & Paige Halliwell**

**Specially Written For My Favourite Person Ever! Jess A.K.A IshiiNihonto**

* * *

"Piper? Piper? PIPER?" Paige called out. She needed to see if anyone was in the house. After all she'd just cast a spell. A spell that works on the first person you lay your eyes on and anyone who is in the house too. A spell that makes you want to have sex with the first person you see. "Whoops..." Paige muttered to herself. "Wrong spell." She shrugged her shoulders. Piper wasn't in the house and the spell wore of in an hour, so what did it matter?

"What it is Paige?" Piper half-yelled, banging the door so hard, it almost fell of its hinges, She was just in the middle of baking a new batch of cookies when Paige had tried so desperately, to deafen her. Paige screamed and dropped to the floor. "What the… Banana Cheese!" Piper had promised Phoebe that she wouldn't swear anymore, so here she was, coming out with the most pathetic _naughty words_ known to man.

"Piper, whatever you do, do not look at me." Paige said, keeping her eyes of Piper. Piper looked at her like she'd grown another breast.

"And why the hell not, Paige?" She said in that voice she always used, when she felt like being hysterical…not.

"You really wanna know?" Paige asked, slowly getting up from the floor, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Gosh, _No_. Paige!" Piper replied, sarcastically.

"Okay, well…here it is…"

"Gee thank-"

"I cast a sexual attraction spell." Paige quickly said, cutting Piper off.

"WHAT!!" Piper yelled. "Please tell me, you've suddenly got a streak for really bad humour!"

"Erm…no." Paige said, subtly. Piper's eyes fumed. Paige hadn't opened her eyes yet. But Piper had already set her eyes on her…

"Erm…Paige? I'm feelin' a little, well turned on." Paige bit her lip, to stop herself from laughing. She opened her eyes and too felt that attraction.

"Yeah, me too Piper." She stepped a little closer to Piper. She was so close to her, she could feel Piper's breath on her neck. Paige was a little taller then most, especially Piper. Paige bent her head to she was almost touching Piper's thin yet most inviting lips.

It was Piper who made the first move. She didn't really know what she was doing, just that she really wanted to kiss Paige. She'd always thought she had a pretty sister but never thought kissing her, would be so… passionate. Paige immediately kissed back, her tongue playing with Piper's lips, begging for entrance, which Piper seemed to grant. A little too eagerly…

Paige pulled away, Piper eyes had widened but they seemed to relax when she felt Paige push her back towards the wall. Paige placed gentle, chaste kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She kissed her collarbone and began to suckle on it. Piper moaned at the sensation. Paige's kisses continued downwards until she came to the valley of Piper's breasts. She kissed her through her sweater, her hands fumbling at the hem. Piper placed her hand at the back of her head, pushing her closer to her so Paige's lips collided with her skin, even more. Paige pulled away and there was a look of confusion and sadness in Piper's eyes. Paige smirked.

_It's not over is it?_ Piper thought.

"Why don't we…orb to the bedroom? Huh pipes?" Paige whispered into her ear, giving her, her new nickname. Usually she would have been furious but given the amount of sexual pleasure and wetness she was feeling at that apparent moment, she barely heard it. A flash of blue particles filled the space of where the two, _spell-struck_ women had once been. They landed on the bed, Piper beneath Paige. Paige smiled wickedly. She kissed her once more, her tongue delving in her mouth. She was taken by surprise when she felt Piper's hands travel down her hip to curve her ass. But that didn't mean she didn't like it, quite the opposite. She squeezed it, causing Paige to giggle. Paige's own hand began to wander as she placed it on Piper's left breast, squeezing it delicately. Piper bit down on Paige's neck, Paige sat up, upon Piper. She lifted of her top – if you could even call it that. Piper raised her eyebrows.

"No bra? Why am I not surprised?" Piper asked. Paige winked cheekily at her as her fingers made their way to the top of Piper's jeans, slowly unzipping them and slipping them down. She undid her own jeans as well but didn't pull them off; she leant forward so Piper could see.

"No panties either." She whispered, seductively. Piper grinned and her hand made its way to her jeans. She flipped her over, so now Paige was beneath her. "Wow Pipes. Didn't know you had it in ya!" Paige laughed and forced Piper's sweater of her. She sat there in her bra, fitting and yet left nothing to imagine. Paige sat up and kissed the valley between her breasts. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra so now that was all left covering her was her underwear but Paige would soon take care of that.

Piper grinded into Paige's lap, completely forgetting that Paige was in fact, completely naked underneath her. She laid her down, as it was her turn to kiss Paige. She licked her nipple, biting it softly as Paige writhed beneath her. She moaned loudly, arching her back. Piper's fingers danced on Paige's pale skin compared to her own. Rubbing up and down her abdomen. Paige giggled as Piper's fingers lightly tickled her bare skin.

She turned her back over, her kisses travelling all the way to her navel and still going further, when she reached her destination, she felt Piper shiver with excitement. Paige smiled against her skin. She placed kisses on her inner thigh, going up further and further.

Just as Paige was about to let her tongue _really_ make its way inside Piper, she heard the front door slam open.

"Piper? Paige?" Phoebe called out. Piper sat up, forgetting her lack of clothing. They hastily got dressed and Piper avoided Paige's gaze. _Gosh, that was amazing…_Piper thought. But she knew she would have to tell Paige it was a mistake.

"Paige, this. What we did. It was because of the spell. It didn't mean…anything." Piper lied through her teeth. A fully dressed Paige smirked and made her way to the door, opening it. She turned to look at Piper, who was still naked she nodded.

"Oh by the way, Pipes." Paige said causing Piper to look at her curiously. She wasn't going to bribe her or anything was she? Paige's grin became bigger. "I didn't cast a spell."

**Hehe;) Review?**


End file.
